I know son, I know
by SneakerHead14
Summary: Trevor finally explains to his son what really happened to his moth and where she is now.


It was a cool day in Los Angeles. Trevor sat in his house watching television and waiting for his son to come home for a very important talk. He needed to finally get this off his chest. He always felt like he owed the kid an explanation for where his mom was.

About 15 minutes later, TJ walked through the door throwing his bag on the floor and hanging up his coat.

"Hey son. How was school?"

"Ehh same old same old. It was pretty boring. But one thing. I have a girlfriend!"

"I knew you would sooner or later. You did inherit my good looks."

"Yeah. Sure I did dad."

"Your mother would be so proud to see the man that you've become."

TJ always was sensitive about his mother since his father never told him anything about her. That would be until today.

"Sit down son. I wanna have a serious talk."

"What's up dad?"

"We'll your 17 now and I feel like I owe you for all these years an explanation on your mother."

Trevor sat up and listened intently now. He always had wondered about her. He'd never even seen a picture of her but he was always told that he resembled her a lot.

"Ok dad I'm listening."

"Well son before I start I'm going to finally show you a picture."

Trevor pulled out a picture from his pants pocket and gave it to his son. It had his beautiful wife Rocky on it. She was wearing a baseball tee with jeans Jordans and a beanie. It was from their second date. Trevor was carrying her bridal style laughing and she was smiling holding on to his neck.

"Damnnn! Mom was finnnee! I see why you got with her dad."

"Haha yeah son. She was beautiful. Most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"You uh...got anymore pictures?"

"Yeah son, as a matter of fact I do."

Trevor got up and went over to the book case and grabbed a photo album labeled "Us" he handed it to TJ. He started looking through it taking in his mothers flawless features. He perfectly curly brown hair, nice cheek bones, good body, and chocolate brown eyes. She really was beautiful. He suddenly felt like he knew her all of his life. He eventually started asking questions.

"So, what was she like?"

"She was crazy. She loved her friends and family, always put others before herself, was and excellent singer and dancer. I loved her from the time we met in math. We were both ahead so we had to work together since the whole class was still behind...

Flashback

"Trevor, you will work with Raquel since you two are the only ones who are taking algebra."

He walked over to the desk next to her and sat down looking at the pretty brunette.

"Hey, my name is Trevor Jackson. And you are?"

"Raquel but everybody calls me Rocky and nice to meet you cutie."

He was shocked by her comment. She seemed extremely shy from across the classroom. He couldn't deny that she was nice too. Very curvy. Not to sound like a perv but what do you expect from a 16 year old teenage boy.

"So you like to make the first move?"

"We'll, I don't believe in the stereotype that boys have to ask girls out so I guess so."

Trevor simply nodded before continuing his work. He could tell with her attitude they would be friends for a long time.

End of Flashback

"Wait. You let mom make the first move? Come on dad. That's low."

"She didn't even give me the chance to make a smooth remark. You know I would've."

"Yeah whatever just continue the story."

"Ok well we would study everyday after school and I eventually had to confess my feelings before she went off with another boy."

Flashback

It was approximately 10:37pm in the Blue household. Rocky had just finished taking a shower and was checking her phone for any new messages when she suddenly heard a knock on her window. She looked out her window to find Trevor standing there waiting to be let in. She ran to the window to open it and let him in.

"What the hell are you doing here!? You know it's like almost 11 and if my paren-"

He cut her off with a soft quick kiss.

"That's why I came here. I had to tell you how I really felt. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you Rocky.

She stood there speechless with glossy eyes. She pulled him by his collar and whispered

"I love you too."

Then she pulled him back in for another longer kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her waist closer to him. He was to first to lick her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted. That started a 5 minute tounge war that eventually had to end due to oxygen being needed. Rocky pulled back slowly still staring into his eyes.

"Wow."  
"Yeah wow."

Out of nowhere they started laughing hysterically and couldn't stop. 15 minutes later after calming down and catching their breath, Trevor finally popped the question.

"Rocky Blue, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Trevor."

She said smiling and pulling him in for another kiss.

End of Flashback

"Aww, that was sweet dad."

"Yeah well after college we eventually got married and we bought a house. Then one night we were sitting on our bed and the subject of having kids came up. She said that she wanted at least 2. She wanted a boy and a girl. I think you know what happened later that night. Am I right?"

"Yeahhh! Get it dad."

"Haha you already know son. But anyway 9 months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

"PUSH!"

"UGHHH! I'm fuckin trying!"

"Easy baby. Come on you can do it!"

"UUUGGGHHH!"

That was the final push that brought her baby boy into the world. The doctor handed the baby to his mother with a towel wrapped around him. Rocky's eyes were filled with tears of joy as she looked down at her bundle of joy.

"Look at him Trevor. He looks just like you."

"Y-yeah I guess so. What should we name him?"

"How about Trevor junior or TJ for short?"

"That's perfect. You're perfect baby. I love you so much and you too TJ."

He said staring at his beautiful baby boy.

End of Flashback

"Aww I was so cute."

"Yeah you were kiddo. I don't know what the hell happened."

"Really dad?"

"I'm joking TJ. Now back to the story. It was about two months later and your mother went back to work for the first time since she had you. I told her that she didn't have to but she insisted. So she went that day to Chase Bank where she worked. It was a pretty normal day until these guys in Black ski masks came into the bank with guns."

TJ slowly started to look down knowing where this was going. He didn't want to cry but he had no control over his emotions.

"They yelled that it was a stick up and to get down. But your mom being very headstrong and all didn't get down. S-she went up to the guys and said to them if they were thinking about robbing the bank it would be under her dead body and well..."

He trailed off wiping his eyes and looking back at his heartbroken son.

"They took that too seriously and shot your mother in the chest. Right in her heart. She f-fell back with blood dripping out of her mouth and front. She layed there lifeless. Nobody called the ambulance because they all knew it was too late. It was all over the news that day and the days to come."

He stopped for a minute to wipe his eyes again and make sure his son was alright who was crying in the corner of the couch.

"I-I was broken, left empty. I felt like my world had come to an end. I was so thankful that my last words were I love you and the last thing she did to you and me was give me a long heartfelt kiss. She gave you a kiss on the cheek before hugging us both and leaving to never return."

Trevor pulled his son into a hug who was now balling his eyes out. He pulled him close as his son cried into his shoulder.

"Even though I don't remember her, I miss her so much."

"I know son I know."


End file.
